Utadax
This page is about Utadax, Son of Mata-Nui, who was once Toa Tahu Erif from another dimension. Story Tahu Erif and the Avohkii-Essex In an alternate universe from the BIONICLE: Ignition universe, the Earth was taken over by Tuma and the Skrall from Bara Magna. Tahu Erif was one of the few Toa who survived the invasion. Though he tried and tried to stop the powerful warlord, he failed constantly. It was one day, as he was being chased by Bone Hunters, that he stumbled upon what appeared to be a glowing gold Kanohi Hau. However, it was actually the Kanohi Avohkii-Essex, the Mask of Hard Light, which allowed him to create any object out of solid light. Creating new armor for himself and a new shield, Tahu abandoned his old name and identity and took the name Utadax. Worlds Apart Toa Zeon After several years of battling the Skrall as a one-man army, a portal opened before him, bringing with him two beings. They said their names were Jovan and Zeon, and that they had some news for him. Zeon explained that he was a Son of Mata-Nui, a being that was destined to save the multiverse. Zeon told him that he needed him to come with him to his dimension and help combat an impossible threat. Though he was reluctant, Utadax eventually agreed to join them in their efforts. But things weren't so simple as they seemed. Friendly Fire After Utadax was brought to Zeon's universe, the team had a lot of time before "the big threat" ever materialized. In that time, Utadax began to resent Zeon. He believed that Zeon was a weak leader and that he was too immature to ever defeat any great evil, and that defeating Teridax was a fluke. He challenged Zeon to a duel that would decide the leadership of the Sons. Though Utadax put up a great fight, Zeon eventually defeated the golden Toa by removing his mask and thus stripping him of most of him power. Though he was ashamed that he had revealed his true form, he respected Zeon's power and leadeship. The War of Dimensions Prince of Darkness After one full year of working alongside the Sons of Mata-Nui, The "big threat" finally appeared. And he was powerful. The threat came in the form of Stronius, the so-called "Son of Teridax". Though he was biologically unrelated to the Lord of Darkness, he possessed 50% of his powers, the other 50% distributed to five other beings of power. He had come from the planet Bara Magna, home of the Glatorians and Skrall, of which he was a member, to kill his "cousin", Zeon. The Sons of Mata-Nui rallied around their leader, protecting him from the onslaught of darkness hurled against him by Stronius, Vezon, Thok, Junkyard, and Huldricax. Though they won, Stronius had officially declared war on the Order of Mata-Nui and the Sons, prompting the creation of the Metru-Nui Army. Fire and Ice As the war neared its end, each Son of Mata-Nui went after a different Son of Teridax. Utadax went after Thok, who had camped out on the island of Voya-Nui II. Thok's powers had been upgraded ridiculously, and he proved to be a perfect match for Utadax. While Utadax wielded fire and light, Thok wielded ice and shadow. In the end, though, Utadax slew the Skakdi and returned to Metru-Nui shortly after Zeon's defeat of Stronius and Supara. He, along with the other Sons of Mata-Nui, were made war heroes. Legacy of the Great Beings Utadax stayed in theBIONICLE: IgnitionBIONICLE: Ignition for a long time with the Sons before the discovery of the Bow of Iconox and the revelation that Keranox was coming to destroy them. He stayed to help fight off the Great Being and assissted in stopping the army of Imperfects that were brought to life. After Keranox's destruction at the hands of Kalex, Utadax returned home to his dimension to fight the Skrall army, which is where he currently resides. Powers and Tools Powers Utadax wielded the powers of fire and light thanks to the Kanohi Avohkii-Essex. He could project, absorb, and manipulate the two elements. He was very agile and strong, and his accuracy was perfect even without any special tools. Tools Utadax wore the Kanohi Avohkii-Essex, the Mask of Hard Light, which allowed him to create golden object out of pure light whenever he wished. The mask also granted him glowing black and gold armor that was nearly invincible, along with a flame sword and a "boomerang shield", which could either throw up a field of light to protect him from incoming attacks or it could be thrown like a disk with the blades able to cut through protosteel. Without the mask, however, he lost his weapons and armor and light powers, making him a normal Toa of Fire. Personality and Traits Utadax was brash and ignorant, often believing he could accomlish any task on his own. He did not always agree with Zeon's leadership and once challenged him, but was beaten. After this he began to better respect Zeon. He got along great with his other teammates, especially Toa X, who had a simmilar backstory to his and was also fighting an unstoppable force alone. He was a demon on the battlefield, but when with friends he was less serious and occasionally silly. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Fire Category:Toa of Light Category:Light Category:Fire Category:Sons of Mata-Nui